Two Plus Two Equals Four, Not Twenty Two
by jamessherling
Summary: Toby is in love with someone he shouldn't love. Will he get the girl? Or be alone like the Degrassi writers always make him?
1. Crazy For This Girl

**This is a preview for a story I'm working on. You guys can tell me if you want me to continue or not. My friends bet me 20 bucks I couldn't make this work. The beginnings a little boring but remember people this is Toby. ** **Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories. **

I looked over at her. I was in the computer lab at Degrassi. JT was off with Liberty so I had a lot of time to myself. She was across the room from me on the computer. I heard she's about to be stripped of her position. So she wants to get her grades up. I've never really felt like this before. Sure Emma but that was more of a crush. This was...I don't know. I think that's the first time I've ever said that. 'I don't know' is so unlike me. I was typing furiously on advanced math work that I wasn't paying much attention to. I noticed I was stuck. I couldn't get a solution with a real number. I don't remember ever getting this stuck before. Maybe because I wasn't staring at a beautiful girl before. This girl was making me forget everything. I needed help with this math problem. JT and Liberty entered hand in hand.

"Hey Tobes!" JT called.

"Some of us are trying to work!" the girl who was the object of my desire hissed at us.

"Sorry..." Jt shrugged.

"How's the problem?" Liberty asked.

"Horrible," I laughed. "I'm completely lost."

"Toby Issacs not know the answer to a problem? Never!" JT joked.

"Be that as it may now I'm stuck!" I groaned rubbing my eyes. Liberty looked over my shoulder at my work. She was trying to help. She's horrible at math though. Everyone seems to forget she has dyscalculia.

"Well Tobes, lunch is almost over we go-" JT started until Liberty cut him off.

"Toby 2+2 is 4 not 22. I think that's your mistake." She pointed. She was right. I had forgotten to type the addition sign. Which left me with 224. I thought it was a typo and I just left 22 there alone.

"Oh," I quickly fixed it. The problem made sense now. How could I have been so stupid? The bell sounded just as I hit print. JT and Liberty told me goodbye but before they did. JT told me I needed to talk to "mystery woman". I shook my head at the thought. I knew I would be late since it was about 15 pages long. It was better than my last one which was 34 pages **with** Duplex printing. The girl was still sitting there. That's right the soon to be receiver of my advances.

"Won't you be late?" I asked.

"Don't care." she muttered.

"Won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Who asked you?" she glared at me.

"I-I-I...was...j-j-j-just trying to help..." I said the end was practically a whisper.

Her gaze softened at my stuttering. "Oh." was all she said.

She stood up just as the printer printed page 15. "Later Issacs." she told me. I smiled since she normally ignores me.

"Toby. My names Toby." I told her.

"Later _Issacs_." she said rolling her eyes at me. The girl I was practically in love with left the lab. I grabbed my 15 page math problem. I, Toby Issacs, liked one of the people that I shouldn't...

"Bye Alex." I whispered as she disappeared around the corner.

Alex Nunez.


	2. You're so Damn Hot

**Thanks wheredoesithurt for reviewing. I did rush through this chapter. I am basing the ending on a song. I'll tell you last chapter. Let the Talex begin.  
**

I walked to school the next morning and noticed her talking to Paige on the front steps. I sighed and decided to say hello to her.

"Hi Alex." I told her. She whirled around and gave me a who are you look. I turned my gaze towards the school and ignored Paige and her laughing at me. I can and will make this work. One day I will say that Alex Nunez is my girlfriend.

I sat through English upset about what had happened. Jt who sat next to me noticed right away.

"What's wrong Tobes?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said way too fast. He would notice I was sure of it.

"Is Ash okay?" he asked now worried.

"Yeah she's fine." I muttered. I pretended to try and concentrate on Shakespeare. We were supposed to be studying. We were reading Romeo and Juliet how ironic. Yet completely relevant. I am no Romeo because let's face it. Romeo was probably some really good looking guy every girl wanted. He could probably turn a guys heads too. They would either be gay or just jealous beyond belief. I wasn't that. I was nowhere near that. Then again Alex isn't Juliet. I bet Juliet was nice to everyone and would speak proper and make every guy jealous of her boyfriend. Juliet would only have a guy who truly made her happy. She's popular and I'm just a nerd.

"Tobes? Tobes?!" Jt hissed.

"Huh?" I was taken aback from his voice cutting throug my thoughts.

"I said is it your dad?" JT repeated.

"No everyones fine." I said with no emotion what so ever.

"What's wrong?" he asked me again.

"I said nothing. Now read before we get in trouble." I muttered.

"Fine but you have to tell me sometime." he said.

"The hell I do!" I snapped. JT turned to me shocked. So did Emma who was sitting behind us.

"Did...did you just _swear_?" Jt asked.

I glared at him for a response. Jt mouthed wow but then started to read. The words seemed to blend together in my mind as they aligned themselves to spell A-L-E-X.

At passing Jt and Emma took turns jumping down my throat. "Toby if somethings seriously wrong you'd tell us right?" Emma asked.

"Of course." I mumbled. I was on auto-pilot. I don't take rejection well.

"Tobes come on!" Jt said.

Then I saw Alex walking down the hall towards me. She couldn't be coming to talk to me. I was invisible to her. I turned around and glanced around to look for Paige and her circle but I saw no one.

"Hey Todd." She called to me.

"Toby." I corrected her.

"Whatever. Look Paige was being mean earlier. Just ignore her." Then she kept walking. Emma rolled her eyes. Jt eyes were open really wide when he noticed the smile on my face.

"That's pathetic. How can she call Paige mean? She doesn't even care what your name is." Emma said. She obviously didn't like Alex.

"Toby...please tell me...that I'm wrong..." Jt said. Emma looked at us clueless.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, Em. Could you give us a minute?" Jt asked her. Still in shock.

"Um okay...see you at lunch..." she said before running after Manny.

"Jt I'd love to talk but I'll be late." I said turning down the hall before he could interrogate me. That was close. Jt could tell if I was lying and I didn't want to upset him. I had math class now. I made it just in time. I just thought of a great idea. At the bell I approached Mr. Armstrong.

"Sir could you give me another problem I could solve at lunch?" I asked knowing Alex would be there.

"Of course. Great work on the other one." I nodded my thanks because honestly I couldn't talk. All I could do was smile as he handed me a piece of paper. It was a lot shorter and would take about seven minutes. I could hardly breathe. I was so happy. I never felt this way with Kendra. I sat through a long hour of Media Immersion when it finally ended. I then started on the problem. It was going great until Alex walked in. She sat across the room from me like before. Just like yesterday she didn't acknowledge my existence on her way in.Mr. Simpson left and I continued to work. Since her entry int the room about three minutes ago I noticed I made five different mistakes. She was breath taking. Her raven hair laid flat on her head. Not a strand out of place. She was beautiful.

"Issacs?" she asked turning around. Did she catch me staring.

"Yes?" I asked red from embarrassment of noticing my starring.

"This math crap is retarded. It won't work." she grumbled obviously angry.

"Okay..." I said.

"Come fix it!" Alex said annoyed I didn't get it. I jumped up and almost ran over. I looked it over before nearly laughing at her mistake. It was really familiar.

"Right there...on the third line. Two plus two is four not-" she cut me off.

"Twenty-two." she laughed erasing her mistake. "I'm an idiot sorry." she muttered.

"No...you're not." I said. She looked up at me surprised and lifted one eyebrow at me.

"...Okay...Thanks..uhhhh..."

"Toby." I told her.

"Thanks Toby." she said awkwardly. I freaked her out. That's great. I was still hovering over her when Jt came in. He came alone which surprised me. He gave me an Am I interrupting look. I motioned him to my desk across the room. I walked away from her and sat down at my desk. I smiled and typed the answer at the bottom and hit print.

"Toby?" Jt asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know?" he said.

"Does it matter?" I asked. Jt didn't answer. I pulled the page from the printer.

"Bye Alex." I called leaving.

"Bye Toby."


	3. Crushed

**Toby is a little OOC at the end but it's Toby and Alex give me a break. I had to add the drug. I bet no one can name all the artists songs I'm using for chapter names. I think the last chapter is the easiest. It's by Ok-Go. Thanks Alley Cat Shepad, wheredosithurt, and the annonymous person that reviewed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or it's characters nor do I own the songs that I'm naming the chapter after.  
**

I walked down the steps from the school desperately trying to avoid Jt. Just my luck he saw me.

"Tobes!" he called. I ignored him and walked faster. He ran over to me and grabbed my arm spinning me to face him. His face was serious with a hint of anger. His mouth was twisted in irritation. His eyes were searching my face for a trace of fear. Then his face softened so I could see he was pleading for an answer.

"Do you like Alex?" he asked in a whisper. I responded by turning my back on him. I needed to get home.

"Toby...you do don't you?" he said in low voice so no one could hear.

I turned around and looked at him. "Jt...I...I'm going to be late." I mumbled before walking away.

"Alex?" Jt yelled to Alex who was walking in the other direction with Paige. Now I was scared and hoping Jt wouldn't do anything. I was starting to sweat and my hands were shaking. I couldn't tell what he was saying but in the end Paige was laughing and Alex was walking over to me.  
Damn it Jt! Why couldn't he shut up?

"Toby." Alex said stopping in front of me.

"H-h-hi." I stuttered.

"So Jt said you were great at this Calculus shit and you'd help Paige and me for free." She said smiling at me.

"Huh? Oh y-yeah. I think I could..." I muttered. Jt came over to save me.

"He's just modest. He can help you two tonight." jt said. Thank God for Jt.

"Why don't you let him speak hun." Paige said smiling at me.

"Tonights good." I said.

"I'll pick you up Paige." Alex volunteered.

"No I'll take Paige." Jt said. Alex gave him a look. "It'll be on my way. Besides don't want you to drive so far out."

"Fine," Alex said. "let me have your number Issacs. I'm gonna need directions."

"He lives where Ash used to." Paige said rolling her eyes at Alex.

"I don't know where Ash used to live." Alex said rolling her eyes back at Paige.

"How's seven?" I asked them. They both nodded at me and I wrote my number down.

"Thanks Toby." Paig said smiling at me.

"Oh yeah Thanks Issacs." Alex waved walking away.

"Bye ladies!" Jt called. I rubbed my eyes. That was hard.

"See! That wasn't hard." Jt said smiling.

"Paige. She'll be there." I muttered. "No she won't. I'll pick her up and take a 'shortcut'." Jt said using air quotes. "Then I'll have some 'car trouble'." I laughed and Jt and I slapped hands. I then headed home.

I was fixing up my room. I was gonna ask Alex out. Sure it was a long shot but it could work. Right? I noticed a white pill on my drawer. I forget what it was. I picked it up. i tossed it in my mouth and swallowed as the phone rang. Hopefully it'll help my stomach. I jumped onto my bed and clicked my phone on.

"Hello?" I asked in a hurry.

"Issacs?" she asked.

"Hey Alex." I smiled.

"Where am I going?" she asked. I gave her instructions and then went back to my room.I sprayed myself with cologne. Then I pulled out my calculus book but best case scenario we wouldn't be doing math. The doorbell rang. I took a deep breath and hopped down the stairs. I opened the door.

"Hey Issacs." Alex muttered pushing her way into my house. She turned to me. "I'm only doing this so I can stay vice President okay?" I nodded and led her to my room. I clicked on the radio and sat on my bed.

"So what are you gonna show me first?" she asked.

"How about the fundamental theorem of caculus?" I asked.

"Maybe we should wait for Paige..." Alex said noticing how clean my room was and the love song playing.

"No Jt called before you left. He said they'll be late." I said laying my head on my pillow. I felt sick. Wait what was that tablet?

"Why is it so fucking hot in here?" Alex asked me. I shrugged and opened the window. She then sat at the foot of my bed.

"Are we alone?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah." I told her.

"Oh..." she said.

"The theorom of calculus is that two central operations of calculus, you know integration and differentiation, are opposites." I started while she took notes. I scooted closer to her.

"It also goes on to say that if a continuous function is first integrated and then differentiated the original function would be reversed." I continued sliding closer and closer. Then our knees were touching.

"The first person on record to prove this was James Gregory." I went on a few inches from her face.

"He was this famous mathematician." I said before pushing my lips against her. I slid my tongue into her mouth. This was so not like me. Just being around Alex messes my brain up. Then I noticed that Alex was kissing me back. I could feel her warm tongue playing with mine. I raised a shaking hand to the side of her head. It had to be at least 16 seconds. Then she pushed me off of her.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled at me angry.

"Kissing you..." I whispered.

"I-" I cut her off.

"You kissed me back!" I said defending myself.

"I have to go." she mumbled as she left.


	4. Here It Goes Again

**No reviews? Can someone review this time please! I tried to make this chapter more believable. All the songs used for chapter names are not mine and they belong to their respective owners. Degrassi is not mine it belongs to...Viacom...I think. It belongs to somebody else.**

Jt rang my door bell early the next morning. I slowly walked down the stairs. My head hurt something awful and I thought I was gonna be sick to my stomach. I slowly opened the door.

"What?" I groaned.

"Tobes? What happened to you? Your eyes are really red." Jt said.

"Can you not talk so loud." I asked him.

"Toby? Do you have a hangover?" Jt asked me amused.

"I don't know I took a pill thought it was an antacid...maybe it wasn't..." I mumbled.

"So you took God knows what huh?" Jt asked laughing.

"Jt quite please." I begged rubbing my temples.

"How was last night. It better have been good because Paige nearly killed me." Jt told me.

"We did kiss..." I trailed off remembering how it felt.

"You two dating?" Jt asked.

"She kinda ran away..." I trailed off now thinking of how she left.

"Oh..." Jt said not sure of how to respond.

"Is that why you came an hour early?" I asked.

"I needed details man!" Jt joked.

"Wanna come in?" Jt nodded and we walked to the couch.

"Bummer..." Jt said scratching his head.

"She'll never talk to me again..." I groaned.

"Well Alex isn't...unless..." Jt trailed off jumping from thought to thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Alex used to hang with Jay." Jt stated.

"So?" I asked confused.

"So...she's used to people acting weird because of substances..."Jt trailed off. I don't know if it was the hangover or if Jt really wasn't making much sense but I didn't know what he meant.

"And?" I asked irritated I couldn't understand.

"If you tel her you accidentaly got high she'll totally understand. Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I trailed off.

"Well...we'll just tell her you only remember her running off. We'll say you don't remember doing anything. She'll totally want another lesson." Jt said smiling.

"You're right. It's not like I hit her or anything she'll come back!" I said excited. My head then started to hurt worse. I rubbed my temples.

"Yeah don't get too excited, Tobes. I'll talk to her when I apologize to Paige...again" he said.

"How will we get rid of Paige this time? I'm sure now Alex will want her there for comfort." I said.

"She will. Paige will be there for a few sessions and then she won't be able to make it." Jt explained.

"Why wouldn't she come?" I asked.

"Leave that to me..." Jt trailed off smiling.

"Thanks.." I muttered. Jt nodded.

"Come on! Get ready! We're stopping by Paige and Alex's this morning. We're gonna drive them to school. I'll walk to the door of Alex's and explain for you." Jt said.

"Okay...I'm gonna take an aspirin..."

"Don't!" Jt said too loud. I rubbed my head groaning.

"Why?" I asked.

"Alex will be able to tell more if you don't take anything. That way she'll know we aren't lying. Just rub cold water on your face a little." Jt instructed. I groaned a whole day with a hangover and no medication? Great...

I was in the backseat of Jt's car speeding to Alex's house. We decided to go there first. Jt said he knew the way since she lived by the ravine. He parked a few houses down so she wouldn't see me. I rubbed my hair. I knew it was messy. Jt told me not to spike it so I could pull this story off. My hair was pretty much sticking to my head. I could still see Jt a little bit. My cell phone rang. That's right Toby Issacs has a cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I normally don't get calls.

"Hey Alex." Jt said. Jt put the phone on speaker phone so I could hear what was happening. Jt is smarter than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to apologize for Toby..." Jt said.

"Goodbye Jt!" Alex said in a huff.

"Wait! What did he do?" Jt asked.

"Ask him what he did!" Alex said trying to shut the door again.

"I would!" Jt said pushing his arm against the door. "I would but he doesn't know."

"What? Isn't Issacs supposed to be smart!" Alex grumbled.

"He kind of accidentally took something before you came. He thought it was an aspirin or something but...well you were there..." Jt muttered.

"...Issacs was high?" she said. I could tell she almost laughed.

"Yeah..." Jt said.

"Wait...so he doesn't remember what happened?" she asked.

"No...he only remembers you leaving..." Jt said.

"Oh..." Alex said.

"Let me drive you to school?" Jt volunteered.

"Fine I'll get my bag." Alex said shutting the door. Jt walked back over to the car and turned his phone off. I shoved mine in my pocket. Alex came out and tried to open the passenger door.

"Sorry we have to get Paige too. Can you get in the back with Tobes?" Jt asked. She glared at Jt but did as he said. He then got in the car.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened..." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know what you were doing..." She said looking out the window.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it. Nothing too bad." she told me. Then she glanced at me.

"Wow you look like a train hit you..." she laughed.

"I feel like one did too..." I mumbled. We pulled into the driveway of Paige's house. Jt hopped out and ran up the steps to her door. Alex turned to me once he was out of sight.

"Okay look..." she said. "Yesterday you...kissed me."

"On the lips?" I asked.

"Yes! Where else? Sometimes I really wonder if you're gay Issacs!" she yelled.

"Do I kiss like I'm gay?" I asked.

"Surprisingly...no...you don't..." she said quietly looking out the window again.

"I was good right?" I asked. She gave me a look. "I just want to know!"

"Wow..." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't bring my A game okay. If I wasn't high guaranteed it would have been better" I said trying to be funny.

"Yeah you being high was the problem!" she said.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" I asked. She gave me another look. "Just to prove how great I am."

"Great even Issacs has an ego!" Alex laughed.

"My names Toby!" I reminded her.

"Fine, Toby, can you teach me Calculus tonight?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said too fast.

She raised her eyebrow at my enthusiasm. "Fine but at the Dot this time."

"Oh okay." I said. Then Jt and Paige came back. Paige complained about how Jt got them lost and then had car trouble. Not before she commented on my sloppy appearance of course.

"Paige?" I asked.

"Yes hon?" she asked surprised I was talking to her.

"Alex and I are going over Calculus tonight...are you coming? You too Jt." I added.

"Sorry hon. I've got work." she grumbled.

"I'll be there!" Jt said parking the car. We all got out of the car and Jt told the girls to go ahead.

"I'm not really gonna show up. I just said I would for her comfort." Jt explained.

"Okay," I said rubbing my eyes. I headed to my classes.


	5. 4ever

**Thanks for the reviews. Look for some of my collaboration work with other authors. Anyone wanna guess the artist of these songs?**

**Disclaimer: Degrassi and it's characters do not belong to me. These song and/or song titles and/or song lyrics do not belong to me. Everything belongs to its respective owner (which is not me).  
**

I walked into the Dot to see Alex at a table with some French fries. I walked to the counter ordered a coke then sat with her.

"You're late Issacs." Alex pointed out. "Where is Jt? That boy just keeps bailing…"

"He'll be here." I muttered.

"You shouldn't spike your hair…" Alex told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You look a lot better without it spiked. It gives you this rough around the edges look…" she told me eating a fry.

"Really?"

"Don't let it go to your head Issacs. I said it made you look better." She said

"Oh…" I muttered.

"You should lose the glasses too." She told me. I took them off.

"Yeah…perfect….If you exercised you could give Jay a run for his money…" Alex laughed.

"Giving poindexter pointers?" a voice from behind me asked.

"Go away!" Alex told Jay.

"Hey relax! Spin works here and I'm here to pick him up. Are you on a date with Issacs?" Jay asked amused.

"No," she told him calmly. "He's helping me with Calculus. That's math something you wouldn't know anything about."

"At least I know two plus two is four not twenty two!" Jay shot back.

"How did you hear about that?" Alex asked.

"You used to make that mistake while we were dating." Jay mumbled adjusting his hat.

"Whatever." Alex muttered. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ready to get started?" I asked. She glanced at Jay.

"Gladly!" she replied.

**(You are being spared boring Calculus talk that has nothing to do with plot)**

"I can't believe you walked here." I said leading her to my car. That's right Toby Issacs has a car. It sucks but it moves and has okay gas mileage.

"I can walk home. I'm a big girl I'll be alright." She told me.

"Un-uh! What kind of guy would I be if I let you walk at this time of night?" I asked unlocking her door first. I opened it for her and then hurried to my side.

"Wow Toby Issacs gentleman…. I never would have thought…"she mumbled. I drove about a few blocks until my piece of crap car died.

"Oh NO!" I groaned.

"What is it with you, Jt and cars?" she groaned. I pulled out my cell and called for a tow truck.

"I'll have it towed to my house and I'll use my dad's car to drive you home." I explained.

"I think I could walk faster…" she said.

"It's too dangerous…" I said scratching my head.

"Fine Mr. Gentleman!" she said rolling her eyes at me.

"I don't remember you complaining when I paid for your fries!" I muttered. The she laughed.

"I never knew you were funny."

"You never knew anything about me."

"True."

"Friends?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Great…" I said scratching my head.

"Toby there's a student council meeting tomorrow…" she started.

"Okay…" I said

"Do you think you can come and help me yell at Marco? It'll be a straight eye for the queer guy." She said tapping her window.

"Isn't that seniors only? I'm a junior remember?" I told her.

"Who cares you're my guest." She said.

"Sure whatever." I told her.

"Where's the light?" she said fumbling at the top of my car for a switch.

"Right there!" I said leaning up to help her. I clicked the light on and my left hand was on the switch and my right hand was over hers. Our bodies were only a few inches apart. I knew if I kissed her again I would have no excuse…but she was right there looking at me. I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away.

"Sorry…" I told her.

"Don't worry about it…" she said turning away from me. Awkward silence.

"You weren't really high yesterday were you?" she asked.

"Yes but I remember…" I told her.

"You were right…" she told me.

"About what?"

"You kiss better when you're not high."


	6. All I Have to Give

**Sorry, I had the worst writer's block. Give me a break this is a Toby/Alex story. This is a boring chapter but hopefully I can make it better...I need this dialogue for a later chapter so that's mostly what this chapter is...  
Once again I do not own the song titles that I use for my chapter titles, Degrassi or its characters, or anything else.**

**Also is anyone else pissed at how they wrote Alex out? She left because of Paige?... **

**Deleted Scene:**

The moment Alex and I walked into the student council meeting eyes were glued on us. Especially Marco and Paige.

"Um…lost hun?" Paige asked me.

"He's with me." Alex said giving Paige a look.

"Isn't this seniors only?" someone asked.

"I'm VP and he's with me!" Alex repeated.

"Let's…uh…get started then…" Marco said glancing at me.

"I say we don't have that extra dance." Alex started but was interrupted by groans. "It'll take money away from other things. You know stuff that's actually important!"

"Alex you don't even go to the dances!" Paige protested. "Shouldn't someone who's actually went decide?"

"I think she's right." I said interrupting people agreeing with Paige.

"You're not even in student council!" Paige piped up.

"You didn't say I had to be. You said someone that went to the dances and I go." I said.

"He's right." Marco chirped in. "Does anyone agree with Toby and Alex?" No one spoke at all.

"Degrassi could actually have an end of the year trip like all the other high schools." I pointed out.

"Last year the seniors went to the US." Marco muttered nodding.

"Think of all the other stuff we could do without all those extra dances." Alex said.

"Now who agrees with Alex and Toby say I." Marco instructed.

"I," a few people said.

"All apposed?" Marco asked. "Good. No dance it is. Let's call it a day people."

"Issacs," Alex whispered. "How about we go to the dot. You know celebrate."

"My cars still in the shop." I said.

"We can walk." She said pulling me from the room.

**Chapter 6: All I Have To Give  
**

"Thanks for backing me up in there by the way." Alex said when we reached the Dot and got a table after the student council meeting. We actually got the majority of votes.

"No problem." I nodded.

"So…" she trailed off.

"I've been thinking and maybe you would want to go to…the movies?" I asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked almost laughing. Something tells me she's going to say no.

"I don't know…do you want me to?" I asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question." She mumbled.

"I just did." I said.

"You're so difficult."

"How about you just try it." I suggested.

"Look you're a nice guy but-"

"Jerks like Jay are your type?" I cut her off.

"My ears are burning!" Jay said walking up behind me.

"You have horrid timing!" I said turning to him.

"Relax buddy. Lexxi! There's a party at the ravine tonight. You should come." He insisted.

"I have a boyfriend!" she said glaring at him.

"Who? Marco?" Jay asked laughing.

"You're looking at him!" Alex said pointing at me.

"Issacs?" he asked laughing. "Now that should be the joke of the fucking day! Wait! You're serious?"

"Let's go!" Alex said standing up glaring at Jay. I followed her lead out the back exit of the Dot. Jay was right on our tails.

"You can't date me again but you can date the oh so famous Toby Issacs!" Jay shouted.

"Go away!" Alex hissed. I was still trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"Come on Issacs! Let's go!" Jay screamed.

"Don't listen Toby!" Alex said stopping and facing me. I spun to face Jay a.k.a. my death.

"Jay," I said in a shaky voice.

"Tomorrow fight ravine." Was all he said before he turned and headed back up the steps to the Dot.


	7. Deleted Scene

**This is a deleted scene for the next chapter...This story is about to get a bit more realistic for those of you who think Alex is out of character.**

**Deleted Scene:**

"You don't have to go." Alex told me. Jt, Paige, Alex, Emma and Manny were in my living room. It was Saturday and we were all plotting.

"She's right hon.," Paige said.

"Fighting him would just be stupid." Emma agreed.

"Well what do I do instead?" I asked.

"Hide for the rest of your life. Jay will kill you." Jt said. The girls shot him a death glare.

"Look I didn't know he was that hung up on me." Alex said simply.

"So now Tobes gets to die?" Jt asked.

"Hon! Not helping." Paige insisted.

"At least Jt's being practical." I muttered.

"No he's not. Jay won't do anything to you. I promise." Alex said.

"How about we go to that movie?" Paige asked.

"Sure." I muttered.

"As long as I'm not riding with you or Jt." Paige said.


End file.
